Numerous types of seats have been devised for infants in the pre-ambulatory stage who are either just learning to crawl or walk. Most desirably, the young child can be placed in the chair with his or her feet just touching the ground and have some freedom of movement in turning or bouncing in the chair but nevertheless can be safely left unattended for at least limited periods of time. In the past, baby walkers have been devised in which the seat itself is elastically suspended within a ring, the ring being rotatable and mounted on wheels, such as, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,922 to J. Drinosky, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,690 to B. S. Marrone discloses a baby stroller in which the seat is rotatably mounted on a wheeled base, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,012 to G. B. Hansburg is directed to a combination chair and table unit in which the seat portion itself is rotatable. Other representative patents are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,454,599 to W. M. Dunson, 2,631,651 to E. J. Boysel, 2,738,245 to W. H. Campbell, 4,025,083 to D. Saint, 4,971,392 to Q. Young and 5,078,451 to D. J. Sobel.
There is a need for a combination infant seat and tray unit which is resiliently mounted on a base with the spring suspension elements displaced from the seat portion itself and in such a way as to enable tilting or bouncing by the infant without danger of tipping the entire unit; and further wherein the seat is rotatable with respect to the rest of the unit. It is also desirable that the unit be stationary and not of the walker type but have sturdy legs on the unit which can be folded into a compact storage condition.